


The Ghost Isn't Blind

by Krasimer



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants George.</p><p>George wants Nina.</p><p>Easy simple equation of 'Never-going-to-happen'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Isn't Blind

"I'm not blind." Annie tells him one day, watches him watch George.

Mitchell nods, half-hearted, not really listening because he can't stand to hear her right now. It's the thing he doesn't want to think about, because George will never turn his way and somehow he just knows that they would be good together, the vampire and the werewolf. There would be more room in the flat, for one thing.

But no.

George Sands is fantastic and wonderful and too sweet for his own good, and he will never willingly lay with the blood sucker that he lives with.

It doesn't matter if Mitchell is clean now, hasn't had any blood from a living source, hasn't had any blood from a bag or otherwise. George would never lower himself to kiss love, fuck a vampire. Not even if they are friends.

Probably especially not.

Annie sighs, fades through a step to be right next to him on the staircase. "Just tell him, Mitchell." It will never matter that George is the one being he can think of that makes his brain go haywire. George is what he wants, but George doesn't want him.

Mitchell shakes his head, face buried in his hands.

With an annoyed noise, Annie grabs his chin, pulling him so that they're face to face. "Mitchell."

He shakes his head again, feeling like a weight is dropped onto his chest when George heads out the door, smiling and shouting out an explanation: Nina wants to see him.

Just like that, the emptiness in his chest is back, the hollow feeling almost consuming him.

A hand wraps around his arm, Annie's fingers tightening until it somehow almost hurts. "Mitchell. Run after him."

He gives her a look, eyes going black for a second.

"You don't get to back out of this." she whispers, sounding like a proper ghost for the first time. There's a tone to her voice, something like a recording starting to break down, and for the first time, he could take her seriously as a haunting if he didn't know her. "My only romantic life ended up with me dead. There were dates, small things that I could count on one hand..."

She holds up a hand, wiggling her fingers at him as she ticks them down slowly, curling the bitten tips into the palm.

"You're kind of already dead. You don't get my excuse. You still live in the world."

Mitchell growls softly, but doesn't let his eyes change this time, mostly because Annie is staring him down, a faraway look in her own eyes as if she were thinking about Owen again.

The door opens again, George grumbling as he steps back in and grabs for his keys, pushing his glasses back up his nose in one quick move, the one he only uses when he's irritated and the slightest thing will piss him off.

Mitchell shoots a quick look at the wall, sees the day circled and underlined in red, the one that happens three days from the current moment.

He wants to have George pulled against him, his spine nearly bruising from how hard the werewolf is pushing him into the wall. 

He wants to be the one George goes to when he needs to release energy during the full moon.

He wants it to hurt.

He wants it to be good, and he wants it to hurt, and he wants it to leave marks on him. For once in his existence, Mitchell wants everyone to know about something, and it's something that will never happen.

George has Nina.

For George, there is a line between what he is and who he is, and for Mitchell, that doesn't happen. For Mitchell, the line surrounds him, less of a divide and more of a cage. He cannot escape who he is.

George has his divide and his limits and his new-to-their-world view of things. Most importantly, George has Nina.

Nina the human, Nina the normal. Normal Nina and Normal George with their eventual Normal house and their Normal children.

"Alright." he finally mutters when George is gone again. "I might be a little jealous."

**Author's Note:**

> One more for the angsty road. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I actually avoid Brit-picking my stories unless absolutely necessary. It's easier on me, I won't get it wrong this way, and I don't think I'll piss people off with it.


End file.
